english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam O'Brien
Liam O'Brien (Born May 28, 1976 in Belleville, New Jersey, USA) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Amy Kincaid. He's known for voicing: Gaara in Naruto and Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach. He's also known as: Christopher O'Brien and William Markham. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2016) - Johann Schmidt/'Red Skull', Blood Brother#2 (ep11), Boy#4 (ep59), Commuter (ep30), Doctor Strange (ep59), Tour Guide (ep33) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Arkon (ep23), Green Skull (ep47), Hydra Commander (ep47), Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (ep47), Red Skull Dinosaur (ep48) *Sofia the First (2013) - Boswell (ep13) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2016) - Commander (ep4), Imperial Technician (ep12), Morad Sumar (ep2), Shuttle Pilot (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep2), Stormtrooper Squad Leader (ep23), Yogar Lyste *Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) - Doctor Strange (ep81) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Angel/'Warren Worthington III', Nightcrawler/'Kurt Wagner', Nitro/Robert Hunter (ep8), Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Johann Shmidt/'Red Skull' *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Johann Shmidt/Red Skull *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Aquaman, Batwing Computer 'TV Specials' *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Morad Sumar, Supply Master Yogar Lyste, Vendor#1 Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Ray *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Gaara, Adult Urushi (ep338), Kokuyo (ep235), Kotetsu Hagane, Ship Captain (ep243) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Announcer (ep4), Boyfriend (ep5), Bus Driver (ep7), Host (ep6), Male Student A (ep2), Movie-Obsessed Man (ep7), Nephrite, Porter (ep4) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Red XIII *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Gaara *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Nadare Roga Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Adam Brewer, BPD Officers, Officer Clarysse, Officer Cottell, Officer Fitzgerald, Officer Hussein *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Cop *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Doom³: BFG Edition (2012) - Christopher A. Vargas *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Niall *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Illidan *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Male Activist, Street Thug, Working Class Male Ped 1 *Karateka (2012) - Monk *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Assyr, Itran the Shade, Titarion *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Gollum, Mad Dog Tannen *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Peter Ludlow *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Admiral Statura *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Electro, Havok, Nightcrawler *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Gollum *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Gaara *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Gaara *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Demons, Husks, Vlad the Impaler, William Shakespeare *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Commodore Margok, Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Electro/Maxwell Dillon, Gentleman, Undercover Agent *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Angmir, Baranthor, Elladan, Elrohir *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Finley *Titanfall (2014) - Barker *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Motormaster, Seeker 3 *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Flyer, Decepticon Soldier 02 *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Air Raid *WildStar (2014) - Bolt, Captain Thokov, Ersoth, Marauder Eeklu, Mordesh Male, Vorion *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Nobotsuna Kamiizumi *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Enkidu *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Operator *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Ky Kiske *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Axl Low, Masked Man A *Hexyz Force (2010) - Faust Schnizer, Guard, Screaming Guard, Virtus *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Caius Ballad *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Gaara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Gaara *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Gaara, Gatō's Henchman, Hidden Leaf Villager *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Gaara *Ninja Blade (2009) - Doctor *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Darkdeath Evilman, Geo Martin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2016. Category:American Voice Actors